<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Million Dollar Baby by Taeunnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177700">Million Dollar Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeunnie/pseuds/Taeunnie'>Taeunnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, For the love of all things good, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Voice Kink, millionaire!2p!America</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeunnie/pseuds/Taeunnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out for a lonely woman suddenly becomes interesting after meeting a strange millionaire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2P America (Hetalia)/Reader - Relationship, America (Hetalia)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Million Dollar Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The bar was filled with people in blissful ignorance, glasses in different shapes filled with different types of liquors as clouds of smoke swirled around the room. It was hot. She finished her whiskey fix through the metal straw it came with and the chilled drink still managed to warm through her body. She ordered another round and sipped on the chilled drink again, her eyes searching the smoggy room from the comfort of the corner of the bar. She was hot. A pair of vivid red eyes locked on to her glimmering ones and the leap of her heart was instant. She wanted to look away, but his eyes were so enchanting. Her lips curled slightly and it was an invitation that he accepted graciously. His movements were filled with power. No. It was something more. Like an air of arrogance. He leaned over the counter, resting on his forearm while his free hand smoothed back his rustic brown hair that it ultimately fell back into its original place. He was hot. They flirted with each other through the long night sharing light laughs and soft touches and heat between them started to grow into something more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could show you a good time tonight, babydoll. What do you say we get out of here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The nickname from anyone else would’ve had her sick to her stomach, but the way the words rolled off his tongue made her heart flutter. He had a hold on her and she didn’t want him to let go. He extended his arm for her to take and she linked onto him. They walked out of the crowded bar to his car and it was unlike anything she had seen before. The sleek black convertible had gold accents run vertically along the headlights and a gold ring around the grill. The interior was a lighter color in opposing contrast to the outside. Upon entering the car, the firm leather took hold of her frame almost like she was made to fit in the luxurious seat. The city rushed passed as the cool night wind whipped through their hair. The large buildings quickly disappeared behind them as the wide road narrowed and a view of water became visible. She knew where this was but she didn’t want to believe it. It’s rumored that only the rich and influential lived here. Houses with acres as far as the eye could see with the space to temporarily fill the void in their hearts. For her, it was a power play that she wanted to see in action and there was no turning back now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The automatic black gate parted from the middle clearly revealing the smooth, glossed-over driveway, and his car rolled into a slow stop right in front of the door to his magnificent house. He got out of the luxurious car first and came around to take her out, opening her door and linking his arm with hers once again. They entered the large house and were met with a warm setting. Accents of sunsetting yellows and golds ran along the couches, rugs, and decorative pieces while the tables and chests surrounding the area were light-colored wood. Assuming he acted like the rich, he probably hired some professional interior designers to do the room up, but by god, did they do a wonderful job. He led her to the center of the room and released his hold on her arm to walk over to the other end of the room where he had a small bar. On its counter was a bottle of champagne in a bucket heavy with what could only be condensation. It’s almost as if he were planning on bringing someone home tonight anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take a seat, doll. I’ll grab us a couple of glasses and you can tell me more about yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She did as she was told and sat up straight on the yellow couch and crossed her ankles, her hands resting a bit uncomfortably on her lap. He soon returned to her with two champagne glasses in his left hand and the chilled bottle in his right. He placed the glasses on the low table before the couch and opened the liquor with a loud ‘pop’ and slowly removed the cork to reduce the chances of its contents spilling over. As he poured the drink into their glasses she inspected the contents as they rose and swirled around. This wasn’t your typical translucent gold bubbly. It had more of a pinkish tint to it and there was something floating around the drink. A lot of it. She picked up her glass when he turned to pour for himself and took a closer look at the contents in her glass. This was definitely something she hadn’t seen before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rosé. What else would it be?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He placed the bottle down on the table and took his seat next to the confused woman. He took a sip of the chilled drink and sighed with content. She questioned him again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about all the stuff floating around in it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He laughed aloud at her curious manner and the heat rushed to her cheeks in embarrassment.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s gold, babydoll! I spent almost six hundred dollars on a fucking drink just to have gold flakes swirling around in it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She almost choked on the extra intake of air when he told her. Gold flakes? Six hundred dollars for Rosé with gold flakes in it? He truly belongs in this part of town. She calmed herself down a bit before taking a sip of the chilled drink herself. It was interesting. The flavors alternated between bitter and sweet with a ball of warmth rushing to her chest. She could barely feel when she swallowed the flakes of gold as the edible film was so thin and was chased with the alcohol. At that moment, she too wished that she could be rich. They took another sip together before his ruby eyes locked onto hers, narrowed with interest as he smirked at her. He began to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, tell me, doll, you travel much? Got a mans to call your own?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        His questions were blunt and she was undoubtedly honest, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to hear her talk. Her smooth voice was like a scotch on the rocks after a long day of work. It was something he thought he needed. Something he craved. She continued to talk to him but her words started to fade from his hearing, only leaving the smooth vibrations of her voice. He nodded as she spoke, pretending to understand what she was talking about until she caught his attention once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about you? You must be doing something very important if you’re living here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh me? I’m a hitman.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The color almost drained from her face as they stared at each other, his look stern and serious, only to be broken a few moments later by a burst of roaring laughter. He grabbed onto her free hand as he sneakingly searched her face and found a small crack of a smile on her glossed lips. Just like she was earlier in the night. He continued to hold onto her hand gently as he spoke to her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unfortunately, I can’t tell you what I do for a living. Not my rules, but it pays me so well as you can see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He placed his glass down on the table and gently started to massage her hand as he moved closer to her. The heat rushed to her cheeks furiously and she was paralyzed. He moved her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. And again before her looked up at her. Something in his eyes changed and they were slightly darker than they were in the beginning. She swore it could’ve been the liquor but at the moment there was a deep heat in her chest and she was drawn to his intense gaze like a moth to a flame. He kept his sight on her and her him as he kissed her wrist. His lips were soft against her and each kiss up her arm had her skin tingling and her stomach fluttering. He stopped at the edge of her shoulder and his face was so close to hers now. Her glimmering eyes frantically searched his calmed features and she was stuck. Her mind was pressing against her urges but her body wanted more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was thinking ‘bout you. Being my girl and all. All the things I would do for you. The clothes, the shoes, the bags, the trips. I’d wanna give you the world if I could.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He leaned in close to her ear and spoke in a lower tone. A lustful tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All the things I would do to you if you were mine. Won’t you be mine?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Her mind went numb against her urges and she wanted nothing more than to be his. His invisible hold wrapped tighter on her and she was completely under his control. His darkened eyes were trained on her as he waited for an answer. The only answer he wanted to hear and the only one she was willing to give.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. I’ll be yours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He grabbed the half-finished glass from her hand and set it on the table beside his before he leaned in to kiss her eager lips. They sunk into the couch with him on top of her, trapping her with his arms resting on the armrest and her arms snaking over his broad shoulders. Their lips melded together as the passion of the kiss grew out of control. He slid one of his arms from the rest to the curve of her waist, trekking it upwards towards his real goal. He groped her breast and kneaded it roughly, soon feeling the perking of her nipple in the palm of his hand. She gasped into the kiss and that was his sign to give more. He slunk his tongue into her mouth and explored his new territory. The divots of her molars, the smoothness of her cheeks, and the bittersweet taste of her tongue that meekly fought against his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She felt good underneath his weight. Too good. He broke the kiss and halted his movements on her body. She whined, looking at him with lost eyes and he smirked. She wanted more of what he could give her and he was about to make her beg for it. He lifted his weight from her and leaned back to the other side of the couch where he once was. She was left with a sudden emptiness that shot her upright in her seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Felt good, didn’t it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why did you stop?” She asked softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He chuckled deeply at her whisper of a question and sat comfortably, all of him in view for her. He licked his lips as his hungry red eyes searched her up and down before resting his gaze on her lips. He spoke to her again, sending a chill up her spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like the way you sound, babydoll. Tell me what you want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He wasn’t suggesting this to her. He demanded it from her. Her eyes were wide but quickly shied away from his. She licked her already glossed lips out of her nervous tick before speaking to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want more.” Her voice was low and a bit unsure but he didn’t stop there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“More what?” His voice was deeper than the last time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want more of you. I want more of the way you make me feel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do I make you feel?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        It was her turn to get closer to him. She took her liberties and straddle herself on his lap. He could see that her eyes were lustfully glossed over and she was losing herself in the wants of her body. She snaked her arms around his neck again and spoke to him in a more confident whisper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like a million dollars.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He made her beg and he rewarded her. His lips crashed against hers in a heated manner and she took in every piece of him. Their kiss was sloppy and their hands roamed mindlessly against each other but it wouldn’t be long before they craved for more. Their kiss was broken and his lips traveled down her jawline to her neck. He kissed and sucked hard on her skin in a line down to the base of her neck, leaving a trail of bruises in his wake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Her moans were soft music to his ears and he wanted nothing more than to turn up her volume. His hands pressed at the small of her back, bringing her closer to him as his sharp teeth bit down on her collarbone. She tightened herself around him at the sharp pain and a loud moan immediately left her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Bingo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        A dull heat grew in their pits and she could feel him growing harder between her legs. She slowly started to grind against it like it was a second nature response for her. Her hips were soon met with a tight grip stopping her movements and she looked down at the man under her and his eyes were narrowed towards her saddened ones. Her head rolled from one side to the other as she kept her eyes fixed on his and she smirked softly at him. She thought he knew what he wanted, but his demanding voice struck her with one word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Strip.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Gladly. His hands loosened from her hips and she stood before him, ready to bask him in her glory. She undid the zipper on the side of her cocktail dress and slid her arms out of the short sleeves before letting the dress slip off of her top half. She slowly and sensually swayed her hips as she pulled the tighter part of the dress off her lower half, fully revealing the lingerie that was once underneath. She wore a matching black sheer set with red floral lace embroidered around the edges completed with a matching garter belt wrapped around her hips and the thin black straps locked onto the stocking her thighs slightly pooled over. She was a gift unwrapping herself for her captor and he was no less than happy to see that it was a gift well brought. He leaned forward slightly with a deep growl emitting from his throat and a strain in the pants of his suit that was almost unbearable. There was so much he wanted to see her do and he will do anything to make it happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get on your knees, babydoll.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        And she did just that. Her hands gently stroked the inside of his thighs and he was ready for her to work. He unbuckled the black Louis Vuitton belt and undid his pants, pulling out his erect member. Her eyes gravitated towards the marvel in front of her and her already hot body grew impossibly hotter. She shivered with anticipation when his hand slowly ran through her hair, playing with it in his subtle ways. She trailed her hands up his thighs closer and closer until they reached his length. She grabbed him and slowly started her teasing motions. Her eyes switch from his member to his face. He panted softly as his eyes were trained on her with intensity. She was starting to pick up speed and the stroking through her hair stopped at a painful grip on the top of her head. She winced slightly in pain and opened her eyes to his member once more. She opened her mouth and took in the tip, her tongue swirled around the head of his length and slowly up the slit of it. He jolted slightly in his seat and groaned in sweet agony. He still wanted more. She teased him just a little more before taking in half of his length. He filled her mouth already and she coaxed her breathing to a more comfortable pace as she sucked him off. His head leaned back in ecstasy as his hand lazily followed the motions of her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re doing so well, babydoll.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        His voice was deep and raspy as he spoke and it got her off in more ways than one. She moaned into him and the vibrations of her voice made him hiss and his hips jerked up, making her gag. He felt her getting him close and he couldn’t wait for her to achieve his climax. Well, not by herself. The grip on her hair tightened again and he forced more himself into her mouth, His length hitting the back of her throat. Tears pricked on the corners of her eyes as she gagged, but all she could try and focus on was her breathing. He guided her head up and down on his member while moving his own body into her mouth. She closed her eyes and the tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. She moaned into his invading length again and it was just the thing he needed to cum. He buried deep into her mouth and came, forcing her to swallow every drop of him before pulling out of her mouth. A string of translucent saliva followed long enough for her to see before its connection broke and hit the bottom of her chin. He hummed darkly as he wiped the drool off her chin before lifting her head. Her reddened eyes meeting with his satisfied ones. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about a reward. Tell me what you want, babydoll.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She wanted nothing more than to feed the desires burning inside of her. Even after all he did, she still wanted more of him. Nothing more than him. And that’s what she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you to fuck me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        His smile was devastating. He liked it when she said those words and he was going to make her say it again. He was going to make her talk until her voice ran out. His length ran hard again and he was ready to give her what she wanted. He pulled her back onto his lap and marveled at her desperate body. The bruises that trailed down her neck to the bite mark he left on her collarbone, her fully erect nipples that almost threatened to tear through the sheer bra, the delicious curves of her hips, to where she was anticipating the most. He was going to make her talk, whether she wanted to or not.</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Her voice was now airy and desperate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you wanna be fucked. Tell me how you want to be touched, babydoll.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Her breathing hitched at the thought. It was one thing to just have sex but it was another to describe exactly what she wanted. It played like nothing when she thought about it at first. She just said what she thought she would want.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take off my bra.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        His warm hands reached behind her back and unclasped the prongs that held her bra together, sliding the thin straps off her shoulders and removing the light material from her chest, dropping it on the floor next to them. His vivid red eyes looked up to her again, awaiting her next order.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My breasts, play with them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He did as he was told and moved his hands from her back to her breasts. Lifting them, massaging them, pinching her nipples, and more. He played with her as she asked and she was shameless in her eagerness. Small mixtures of hums and moans swirled through the air and images played randomly through her head. She knew what she wanted and wasted no more time on the poor foreplay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Put me on the couch.” She demanded airily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He raised his eyebrows in piquing interest and he dropped her on the couch next to him. He flashed his sharp grin as he awaited his next command. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take off my panties and tease me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        So forward. He slid the damp article off her hips, off her legs. She was left in nothing but the sheer-lace garter belt and stockings and he couldn’t have asked for more. The smell of her sex wafted through the air and it drove him mad. His middle finger collected the slick of her flower and she shivered intensely under his light touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, fuck me-” She breathed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He chuckled at her weak curse and ran another finger over her slick clit. It was so firm and twitched with her body in excitement. He easily slid a finger into her and was met with no resistance and a breathless moan from her. He pumped into her slowly for a bit, getting her used to his one finger before sliding in his index finger. Her back lifted slightly as her hips rocked, meeting him with a bit of resistance. He pumped his fingers into her again and her body rocked with his motions. Moans flowed from her lips from the introduction of pleasure to her sex that she didn’t want to stop, but desperately wanted more of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! Ha! Mm-ah!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She was much too desperate for more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you inside of me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        His motions inside of her stopped and he removed his fingers from her entrance teasingly slow, the stickiness on his fingers was wiped off on her stocking as he lifted her legs over his shoulder. He held her legs with one arm as he positioned his length at her entrance with his free hand and he wasted no time fitting himself inside of her. Her walls were a bit tight against his member and it took him all the willpower he had not to lose himself in her. She panted as he entered her but was quickly painted with annoyance when he didn’t move. The furrowing of her eyebrows made him flash a toothy smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        That wasn’t it. She knew what she had to say and it made her cheeks go cold, only to be taken over by intense heat. She had nothing else to lose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you to fuck me so hard, the only thing I do is call out your name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Something like determination shone in his eyes and his toothy smile was replaced with a dark smirk. He truly wanted to hear her call out for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Allen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The name’s Allen, and I’ll make sure you won’t forget it after tonight, babydoll.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He growled the pet name hungrily as he stared down at her stunning eyes. Her stunning lips that curled to match his devious image. Her stunning face that he wanted to watch churn as she spilled her sounds of pleasure laced with his name. He was done waiting. He started his pace steady, feeling her out. She fit around him as if she were made for him and their physical touch drove them mad. He moved faster against her sex and the light breaths she emitted became more vocal. They were broken in the beginning but the faster he went, the louder she became. The sound of their skin slapping together, the feeling of his length unforgivingly hitting against her womb, the smell of sex swirling in the air. These senses drove her mad and the letters started to form in the back of her throat. He was doing exactly what she told him to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Allen...Allen… ah!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He went feral at the sound of his name coming from the lips of the woman he so desperately wanted to have. His member twitched inside of her and she moaned his name again. They were closing in on their climax and she had one last thing to command of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Allen...let’s cum...cum togeth-ah!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hugged onto her legs as he hilted inside of her, pulling out and doing it again with more force. Once, twice, and the intense waves of pleasure hit both parties on the third and final time. He held on tightly to her legs as he groaned deeply. She screamed loudly in her place of satisfaction as the shiver from their orgasm flowed to the top of her head. She nearly passed out, her body lying limp in his arms and on the couch as he just stared down at her, panting. He truly wanted nothing more than this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried out a new writing style and I think I like this a lot more than what I was doing before. Thank you for your (continued) support!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>